Devil's Snare
by SavageLollipop
Summary: Brienne Vesta and her brother Jean-Luc narrowly escaped the clutches of their evil uncle back in France. Five years later they find themselves in Ireland with their best friend Nyx Morrigan; where evil uncles are closer than ever and skeleton detectives are their only hope.


**Chapter One**

Brienne Vesta delicately sipped at her coffee. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and hastily returned it to the table. Irish coffee truly was disgusting, as was the instant, brown sludge she had been forced to survive on when she was in England. No matter what anyone said, French coffee was truly the best.

Brienne turned to her two companions. "So where to now?" she asked, her French accent adding a melodious tone to her voice. She spoke with a heavy heart for never would she have imagined that by the age of 20 she would have been run out of her own country and now her new home as well. For the past five years she had indeed did considered the dirty streets of London her home but couldn't anymore.

Her twin brother, Jean-Luc cocked his head to one side and thought for a moment. "I honestly have no clue," he admitted. He brushed a strand of white blonde hair out of his blue eyes and slumped in his seat. Brienne sighed and her best friend, Nyx Morrigan, shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt like she had disappointed everyone in not having an actual plan and felt responsible because it was her idea to flee London in the first place, on the hunt for 'greener pastures.'

Brienne's trained ear picked up on what sounded like a scuffle. She glanced up and caught sight of a dark alley across the road. A girl, a little younger than herself maybe, was surrounded by four brutish men and she appeared to be struggling to hold them off. Brienne jumped up and motioned to the others to follow her. They crept across the street, careful not to alert the men. She deliberated on whether to use magic or not but then she caught sight of the flame in the girl's one hand and the shadows circling her other. Brienne took a deep, calming breath before opening her palms and feeling the air between herself and the attackers ripple. She pushed and watched with satisfaction as a guy with a green Mohawk, piercings everywhere and a leather vest was knocked over and he cracked his elbow as he fell to the floor. The girl looked up and shot her a surprised look.

Brienne manipulated the air around her to slam the man who had been on the floor, into a wall as he got to his feet and his hands crackled menacingly with electricity. Jean-Luc clicked his fingers and sparks flew and then developed into a fireball. He hurled it with all of his might at a man who had the girl in a headlock. It missed but got the guy behind who screamed and rolled along the ground, desperately trying to douse the flame. The girl spun and jerked her knee into the back of the man's legs. He went down with a thud but brought her with him. She rolled on top of him and kicked him in the groin and he immediately released her. She rolled off and jumped up, ready to take on the next guy. Brienne marvelled at her fighting skills; for such a small person, she was feisty.

Nyx's arms trembled and then morphed into two massive hammers where her hands should be. She leapt forward and struck the fourth man over the head. A trickle of blood travelled down the side of his face and he slumped to the ground with a groan. One of the men were still standing and he made the mistake of going for who he assumed was the weakest link; Brienne. He surged forwards suddenly and tackled her to the ground. She fell and her head connected with the gravelly ground. Spots danced in front of her eyes and for a few seconds everything was blurred until she shook her head and cleared her vision. She was lying on top of the man so she dug an elbow into his stomach. He groaned and released his hold around her neck a little and she used the newly found wiggle room to shuffle down slightly and bite his arm. He jerked it away with a shout of surprise as she sunk her teeth into his skin. Brienne flipped herself onto her feet and stamped on the man's stomach to stop him getting up. He rolled onto his side, moaning and clutching his stomach. She twirled her hands and fashioned a cage out of air to trap him. Brienne dusted off her hands and held one out to the girl. The girl flicked her long, brown hair out of her eyes and shook Brienne's proffered hand.

"I'm Brienne," she gestured to her brother and Nyx. "Jean-Luc and Nyx." The girl nodded.

"Valkyrie Cain." Nyx crossed her newly transformed hands arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"So Valkyrie Cain, what are you doing in a dodgy alley tangoing with four men the size of mountain trolls?" Valkyrie frowned.

"We've had err- disagreements in the past," Valkyrie replied hesitantly. The confident look returned to her face. "So who are you three and what are you doing in Haggard?" Brienne paused and sent a cautious look to Jean-Luc and Nyx.

"We're just three weary travellers looking for a place to stay," Jean-Luc answered as honestly as possible. Valkyrie nodded thoughtfully and seemed to accept their response or at least she didn't question it.

"I'm sure we can help with that," she replied. Brienne quirked a curious eyebrow as Valkyrie pulled out a mobile phone and put it to her ear.

"Hey Fletch can you come pick us up?" Valkyrie paused and then said, "The Bluebird Café." She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. Within seconds a boy about Brienne's age materialized next to Valkyrie and kissed her cheek in greeting. His blonde hair was carefully and meticulously spiked and was slick with gel. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, expensive looking trainers and a black leather jacket. He didn't look much but the three foreigners knew that he meant a lot.

"You're Fletcher Renn, the Teleporter." Fletcher rushed towards Brienne but Jean-Luc had him on the floor in a matter of seconds, with his hand to his throat.

"Keep your hands off of my sister," Jean-Luc snarled. He straightened up and readjusted his suit. Fletcher lay choking dramatically for a moment whilst Valkyrie stood over him looking amused.

"I was just-" cough "going to say-" cough "to keep it down."

"Well in that case," Jean-Luc pulled him up and clapped him on the back so hard that Fletcher almost fell over again. "No harm done."

Fletcher retreated back to Valkyrie's side and kept glancing at Jean-Luc wearily. He suddenly spotted the unconscious men and whirled around to face Valkyrie.

"Who the bloody hell are they?"

"Some people who disagreed with your girlfriend," Nyx replied. Valkyrie blushed fiercely but Fletcher looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? If they did I'll kill them. Should I kill them? In fact I think I'll kill them-" Valkyrie shushed him impatiently.

"I'm fine. I could have handled it on my own but the help was appreciated." Nyx spluttered incredulously.

"Irish," she muttered. "Such bloody heroes."

"Anyway," Valkyrie said. "Fletch take us back to Kenspeckle's."

"Useful to have around isn't he? Rather like a bus," Nyx commented lightly, holding onto Brienne's shoulder as Brienne gripped Fletcher's arm tightly. "I want one."

"I am so much classier than a bus."

Valkyrie snorted. "That's debatable."

* * *

**A/N Hey y'all! Hope you lovely people enjoyed this and there is more to come! And thank you Molly Moo for being amazing and contributing not only your personality but ideas and books :D **

**~Jess**


End file.
